Master Comics Vol 1 16
* Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Kent Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) ** his Fifth Columnists Other Characters: * Professor Miller Locations: * ** ** Police HQ * Western United States ** several urban industrial centers ** Western Mountains *** Hidden Cave ** , Items: * s * Miller's Cannon, shoots 300 miles Vehicles: * Von Krantz's big bombers, at least five | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle2 = The Devil's Dagger: "The Death House Jailbreak" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Editor Burton, Daily Blade * Pat Gleason, Wyman's assistant Antagonists: * ** Killer McCarthy ** three co-escapees Locations: * Area ** Mountains *** State Prison ** Daily Blade Office Items: * Devil's Dagger's Dagger Vehicles: * Wyman's roadster * Mr. H's Scouting Plane * Mr. H's Roadster | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = El Carim: "Olbaid the Evil" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * James, Chauffeur Antagonists: * ** his pythons and constrictors ** his gang: *** Snort *** two python wranglers *** Roper Pete *** Rifle Ralph *** Knife Thrower Other Characters: * three cops Locations: * Old Sunnyside Park ** Cavern Hideout Items: * Olbaid's "Snake Bath" (turns people into snakes, and vice versa) Vehicles: * El Carim's Chauffeured Limousine | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker4_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle4 = Minute Man: "The July Fourth Doom Plot" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * U.S. , G-2 ** General Milton *** Sarge Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Prison Nurse Locations: * State Prison * Army Base * Big City Vehicles: * Illyria's Bomber | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle5 = Captain Venture and the Planet Princess: "The Leon-Frigio Alliance" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Tazon, the Scientist Antagonists: * King Leon, the Djunga * King Frigio ** his many troops Other Characters: * King Carl of Rolan ** Chief Guard of Rolan Locations: * Ice Planet * Planet Rolan Items: * Frigio's Ice-shell Cannons * Tazon's Vacuo-dynamic Thermo Machine Vehicles: * Venture's Space Ship * Frigio's vast armada | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kin Platt | Inker6_1 = Kin Platt | StoryTitle6 = Companions Three: "Adventure Above All" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * ** Don ** Nifty ** Spike Animals: * Giganto the Gorilla Antagonists: * Peabody Other Characters: * Princess Ivara of Cabarro * Baron Locations: * big U.S. city ** "Greatest Show on Earth" Circus * ** Principal City of Cabarro ** Ravine of Ravarez Items: * Crown Jewels of Cabarro Vehicles: * transatlantic airliner | Writer7_1 = Buck Jones | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "Pedro the Mex" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Animals: * Streak, Jones's horse Antagonists: * Pedro the Mex ** his drovers ** Rosita Other Characters: * Sam Blake, rancher * Deeds Recorder Locations: * Old West ** Big Savage County, *** Palace Saloon | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker8_1 = Mac Raboy | StoryTitle8 = Zoro, the Mystery Man: "The Amazon Witch Doctor" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah Antagonists: * Graynor (wears a monocle), as "Mumbo Jumbo" ** his two spearmen * electrical engineer Other Characters: * Burns, Rubber Planter ** Plantation Workers Locations: * ** Burns's Plantation | Notes = * Buck Jones: Credit line says "Acted in and written by Buck Jones" ** Caption: "In those early days, a recorded deed was final." Also no cars or telephone wires or railroad tracks seen. ** Some of the language used by Marshall Jones, and others, is downright rude. Comic book stories from 1941 may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the DC Comics view of today's society, these stories are being indexed and summarized as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed. * Bulletman: Several cities in the western United States are attacked by giant bombers, destroying some important industrial centers. Afterward this is never mentioned again. * Captain Venture is a chapter in an ongoing serial; this issue's other stories all stand alone. * Companions Three: Cabarro in 1941 is the only country at peace in a war-torn region, a mountain nation ruled by a hereditary monarchy. Cabarro soldiers wear antique military uniforms * El Carim pins an assassin to a wooden column with a sword poked through both of his palms. ** Olbaid spelled backward is "Diablo". * Minute Man packs a concealed handgun. ** This story takes place on July 4th * Also appearing in this issue of Master Comics were: ** Full-page ad for the Giant Whiz Contest ** Larry Dean: "The Flying Fool" (text story) by LaRac Semrof ** Amazing Oddities: "Jumbo, Basilisk, Black Widow, Walking Fish" ** Full-page ad for serial from Republic Studios | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}